Naruto Idol
by Mystearica-chan
Summary: It's about how Konoha is having a new TV show called Naruto Idol. They need your help to support it and it's up to you to decide who's in and who's out for the next Naruto Idol. Well the show is like American Idol but, a bit different. Please Review Story
1. Behind the Scenes

**Disclaimers****: I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think. **

**Author's Note****: After watching American Idol, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. I know someone in made a Naruto Idol, but I make sure that I'm not copying that person or anything. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in the next Naruto Idol just tell me. Please NO BAD COMMENTS because it's my first fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic. **

The story begins with **Asuma** and **Anko**.

**Asuma:** We're live in Konoha to discuss the new TV show called Naruto Idol. Isn't that right, Anko?

**Anko:** That's right, Asuma. Today, were going behind the scenes to see what the contestants are really like before going on stage and then the interviews.

**Anko:** Right this way. Follow me, Asuma.

**Asuma:** Okay, I'm coming.

Asuma hears people arguing in one of the contestants' room (Room Number 7).

Asuma whispers to Anko's ear: "Did you hear that noise, Anko?"

**Anko: **Yup! Let's check it out, Asuma.

Anko and Asuma went near room number 7 and hears……

**Sakura:** No, we're going to sing this song, _SASUKE!_

**Sasuke:** That song is **_SO LAME_, _SAKURA!_**

**Sakura:** But, that song is **SO _BEAUTIFUL_**, Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** I don't care! That song is **_SO GIRLY_**, Sakura!

**Sakura** and **Sasuke** were continuously arguing about their songs.

**Anko:** I never knew this was going to happen. Or did I? Who knows? Asuma, did you get all that.

**Asuma:** Oh yeah! This is so cool, Anko!

**Anko:** Be quiet it, Asuma. Do want us to get fired by Tsunade? HUH??!!!

**Asuma:** No. I was just getting too ahead of myself, Anko. Sorry.

**Anko:** It's alright. Let's check on you team, Asuma.

**Asuma:** Alright! Let's go, Anko!

Asuma starts running to his team of Genin, except for **Shikamaru Nara** (Chuin) and the room number is 10 like their team number when they were all genin.

**Anko:** Hey, I'm the leader, Asuma! So wait up!

Anko and Asuma arrived in room number 10, but suddenly….. hears some talk and starts to record the whole scene so cleverly.

**Ino:** Choji, stop eating and start **REHERSING FOR THE SHOW**!

**Choji:** But, I'm hungry and besides a guy's gotta eat before a show, Ino.

**Ino:** _You and your stomach!_ You, Choji, need to stop eating and I mean, **_RIGHT NOW!!_**

**Shikamaru:** _What a drag_. I gonna got take a nap, so good luck without me.

**Ino:** Oh no, you don't, Shikamaru! Your in this show too you know that!

**Shikamaru:** Whatever. (thinking) _Man, what a drag. This is so **troublesome**_.

Asuma and Anko came into the room

**Asuma:** How's it going with the song, Ino?

**Ino:** Well, uh…..

**Choji** and **Shikamaru** were giving **Asuma** some signs, right behind **Ino**, that it was the worst thing in their entire lives.

**Ino (saying a white little lie to Asuma):** It was fabulous, Asuma-sensei!

**Asuma:** Oh, I see. Well I gotta get going, bye.

Asuma closes the door and said….

**Asuma:** You record that didn't you, Anko?

**Anko:** No, I didn't, Asuma.

**Asuma:** Sure you did, Anko.

**Anko:** Okay, so I record it so what! No one is going to know if we keep it a secret, Asuma.

**Asuma:** Alright then, let's see the other contestants, Anko.

**Anko:** Okay then, let's see them.

Anko and Asuma spotted the **Akatsuki** and hears them singing…

_Yeah _

_We are on fire, __  
We have desires, __  
But one is that way, __  
One akatsuki boy is gay, _

_  
But we don't want to be mean __  
Since now he's a queen __  
Don't ask please __  
Which akatsuki boy is gay, __  
Tell me who? _

_  
Tell me who? __  
Ain't sayin that it Sasori __  
Tell me who, __  
I never wanna hear you say, __  
Which Akatsuki boy is gay _

**Anko:** **_OMG_**_, what the--?!_

**Asuma:** _That's the song they chose_!

**Anko:** I can't believe that I recorded that!

**Asuma:** We could edit it. I guess.

**Anko:** Good idea, Asuma.

**Asuma:** Let's get outta here.

**Anko:** I'm right with you there. So yeah, let's go!

Anko and Asuma were about to take a break but, then... **Guy's team** starts singing and dancing...

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A _

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A _

_They have everything for young ninjas to enjoy _

_You can hang out with all the ninjas _

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A _

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A _

_You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal _

_You can do whatever you feel _

_Young ninjas, are you listenin' to me? _

_I said, young ninjas, what do you wanna be? _

_I said, young ninjas, you can make real your dreams _

_But you've got to know this one thing _

_No ninja does it all by themselves _

_I said, young ninjas, put your pride on the shelf _

_And just go there to the Y-M-C-A _

_I'm sure they can help you today_...

Anko and Asuma were surprised that **Guy's team** was in the show to and said...

**Asuma:** What the--?!

**Anko:** Yeah, what he said.

**Guy:** This is the song we chose for the new TV show and its cool isn't it?

**Rock Lee:** Yes, this song was **_SO BEAUTIFUL!_** I think I'm gonna cry, Guy-sensei.

**Guy**: It's okay to cry, Lee. So give me a hug! It'll cheer you up.

**Rock Lee:** Yes, Guy-sensei!

**Rock Lee** and **Guy** had a weird moment...

**Neji:** I can't believe we are going to do this song.

**Tenten: **What outfit are we going to wear, Sensei?

**Guy:** We are going to wear...

**Tenten (thinking) :** Please not the jumpsuits. **_PLEASE!!_**

**Guy:** The…

Everyone comes closer to Guy, to hear what he was going to say.

**Guy (saying it really excitedly):** JUMPSUITS!

**Rock Lee** screaming "Yeah!" while doing the YMCA dance. **Tenten** and **Neji** were screaming "No!" in a terrified way. Anko and Asuma were in shocked that they were wear jumpsuits for the show.

**Asuma:** I think I hear Tsunade calling us, Anko.

**Anko:** Yeah, I think I'm gonna go now...so see ya. Wait up, Asuma!

Anko and Asuma were walking until they saw... **The Legendary Sanin** are playing poker...

**Tsunade:** I'm playing the full house!

**Jiraiya:** I fold.

**Orochimaru:** I guess I fold too.

**Tsunade:** I win again!

**Orochimaru:** How do you win every time we play poker, Tsunade?!

**Tsunade:** That's a secret, Orochimaru.

**Jiraiya:** I have a question, Tsunade.

**Tsunade:** What is it, Jiraya?

**Jiraiya:** Orochimaru and I were wondering that...uhh...

**Tsunade: JUST SAY IT ALREADY!!! **

**Orochimaru:** I think you need to calm down and take a deep breath.

**Tsunade:** I AM CALM. I am calm. Calm. Calm.

**Jiraiya:** Okay then, let me finish my question. Here goes... We were wondering how your **_BREA-- IS SO BIG?!_**

**Tsunade:** **_WHAT_**_?!! **THAT'S THE QUESTION YOU BOTH WANTED TO ASK ME!!**_

**Orochimaru **and** Jiraiya:** Sadly, uhh... yeah.

**Tsunade** uses her powerful strength to beat up **Orochimaru** and **Jiraiya**. Later on, they were both unconscious for awhile. Tsunade saw Asuma and Anko...

**Tsunade (wondering):** What are you both doing?

**Anko** & **Asuma:** Nothing...

**Tsunade:** No, seriously, what were doing?

**Anko:** It's nothing. Gotta go now, bye!

**Asuma:** Wait up, Anko!

Asuma and Anko we're still walk around until they both saw **Naruto** and **Hinata** practicing their song. They heard them singing...

_**Naruto: **With new horizons to pursue. -** Hinata: **(Every moments get better.)_

_**Both: **I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare._

_**Hinata: **Anywhere. _

**_Naruto:_**_ Oh there's time to spare. _

**_Hinata:_**_ Let me share, _

_**Naruto: **this whole new world with you._

_**Hinata:** With you. A whole new world._

**_Naruto:_**_ A whole new world. _

**_Hinata:_**_ That's where we'll be. _

**_Naruto:_**_ Where we will be. _

**_Hinata:_**_ A thrilling chase. _

**_Naruto:_**_ A wonderous place. _

**_Both:_**_ For you and...me. _

Anko and Asuma were surprised that Hinata and Naruto were really that good.

**Hinata:** Tha--anks, Naruto. For--singing--with me.

**Naruto:** No problem, Hinata. (thinking) _Man, that Sasuke is so lucky to sing with Sakura. Man, why did she say no to me and not to that showoff Sasuke. Man, my life stinks. _

**Kakashi** steps in...

**Kakashi:** You both were great.

**Naruto:** Thanks, Kakashi-sensei

**Hinata:** Yes, thank you very much.

**Kakashi:** By the way I'm one of the judges for the new TV show, Naruto.

**Naruto:** _**WHAT**?! _Why did you tell me a long time ago, Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi:** I thought you already knew, Naruto. Besides Sakura and Sasuke already knew that I was a judge anyway.

**Naruto:** _**WHAT**?! _Them too? Who else did you tell?!

**Kakashi:** No one, yet.

**Naruto:** Oh okay. Who are the other judges for the show?

**Kakashi:** Okay, I'll tell you, but you promise not to tell anyone, got it?

**Naruto:** Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I promise I won't. **_BELIEVE IT!_**

**Kakashi:** Well, the judges are….

Anko & Asuma came into the conversation.

**Anko:** What are doing, Kakashi?

**Kakashi:** Uhh….

**Naruto: **He was going to tell me who are the judges on the show. **_BELIEVE IT!_**

**Anko:** Kakashi, that's against the rules!

**Asuma:** I mean, if you break the rules, Tsunade will get really mad. I mean, furiously mad at you, Kakashi.

Kakashi had a flashback.

**Kakashi:** Oh, that's bad. Naruto, I gotta go now, see ya.

**Naruto:** Wait, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi had left.

**Naruto:** Man, this stinks!

**Hinata:** It's okay, Naruto.

**Naruto:** Thanks, Hinata.

Anko and Asuma also left and saw… **Kiba** and **Shino** having a conversation.

**Kiba (saying it really excitedly):** Man, I can't believe, Tsunade put us on the show too.

**Shino:** She only put us with a group.

**Kiba**: So, we can't do the solos, but it's better than nothing, right, Akamaru?

**Akamaru** barks to Kiba.

**Kiba:** You see, even Akamaru thought it was good too. So cheer up.

**Shino:** Whatever. I mean, we have to perform with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto.

**Kiba:** _**WHAT**?!_ We have to perform with that loser, Naruto?

**Shino:** Weren't you listening to Tsunade about what she said to us.

**Kiba:** No, not really, Shino.

**Shino:** That's alright, Kiba.

**Kiba:** At least we get to be on TV.

Kiba and Shino left to get something to eat. Anko and Asuma were looking for the other contestants for the show.

In a few minutes, Anko and Asuma found the **sand siblings** (**Gaara**, **Temari**, and **Kankuro**) talking about something.

**Temari:** Our alliance with Konoha is very good.

**Kankuro:** Yeah, the alliance is good.

**Temari:** What's Gaara doing?

**Kankuro:** I don't know.

Gaara comes in.

**Gaara:** I have a question to ask you both.

**Temari** & **Kankuro:** What is it, Gaara?

**Gaara:** Do you guys think I'm a great singer? I want your honest opinion, my friends.

**Temari** & **Kankuro:** Uhh… yeah you're a great singer, Gaara.

**Gaara:** Thank you, my trusting friends.

Gaara left to practice for the show.

**Temari:** Why did he ask that question? I mean, we haven't even heard him sing before.

**Kankuro: **Well, I don't know, Temari. Maybe he's good singer or maybe not. We just gonna have to wait and see.

**Temari:** I guess your right, Kankuro.

Kankuro and Temari left to get a snack before the show. Now back to Anko and Asuma.

**Anko:** Sorry this all the time we have for the behind the scenes stuff.

**Asuma:** I mean, you guys might want to see what happens next in the next chapter.

**Anko:** On the next chapter, we are just going to talk about the interviews.

**Asuma:** Go to the next chapter!


	2. The Interviews

**Anko:** Well it's time to interview the contestants of the show.

**Asuma:** But first let's interview who are judges for the show.

**Anko:** That's a great idea, Asuma. Why didn't I think of that?

**Asuma:** Anyway, let's see the judges!

(shifts the camera)

**Asuma:** Here they are, the judges!

**Anko:** They are Tsunade, Jiraya, and Kakashi.

(shifts the camera to the judges)

**Jiraiya:** Hello, ladies out there. I'm available if you are wondering if you want to go….

(Tsunade moves the camera to her)

**Tsunade:** I just wanted to say that this is the first Konoha Idol and I wish for all of you to help us keep this new show on.

(shifts the camera to Kakashi)

**Kakashi:** ….. (He was reading his book)

**Anko:** Kakashi, is there something you want to say to everyone who are viewing this show?

**Kakashi:** No not really. Please let me finish my book in peace.

(Shifts the camera and then Naruto comes in and fuzzes the camera a bit)

**Naruto:** Hey, everybody. I just wanted to say that I'm gonna win on this show. _**BELIEVE IT!**_

**Anko:** Look what you did to the camera, Naruto.

**Naruto:** Sorry about that.

(Anko fixes the camera and then she shifts the camera)

**Sakura:** Oh my gosh! I'm on TV and with Sasuke.

(Inner Sakura appears)

**Inner Sakura:** _OH YEAH! I GONNA WIN!_ _**CHA!**_

(Shifts)

**Sasuke:** Whatever.

**Anko:** Okay then moving on.

(Shifts the camera again)

**Ino:** I wanted to tell the world that Sakura Haruno, _**IS A B---**_ (Sakura comes outta nowhere and attacked Ino)

**Naruto:** Cat Fight!

(Shifts)

**Rock Lee: **Hello. It's great to be here. So I gotta to go.

(Shifts)

**Shikamaru:** What a drag. I have to sing on this show. How troublesome.

(Shifts)

**Choji:** Can't a guy eat his chips in peace!

**Asuma:** I'll take those chips now.

**Choji:** Whaaat? That's not fair!

**Asuma:** You need to concentrate on the show, Choji.

**Choji:** Okay, you win.

(Shifts)

**Temari:** When do I get to sing?

**Anko:** Soon enough.

**Temari:** (swearing)

(Shifts)

**Guy:** I know that my team and I will win this show.

(Shifts)

**Tenten:** Hello, everyone.

(Shifts)

**Hinata:** Uhh… Hello.

(Shifts)

**Kiba:** Hey, what's up?

(Shifts)

**Shino:** ….. (No Comment)

(Shifts)

**The Akatsuki**: Whatever.

(shifts)

**Orochimaru:** I can't wait to sing!

(Shifts)

**Kankuro:** I wish I can go home, but I have to go on the show. Why me?

(Shifts)

**Gaara:** _Get that camera outta my face!_

**Anko:** Okay then.

(Shifts)

The crowd is getting crazy.

(Shifts)

**Anko:** That's it for the interviews.

**Asuma (thinking):** I wonder who's gonna win?

**Anko:** Aren't we missing one group contestant?

**Asuma:** I don't think so.

**Anko:** Oh well, I guess they got disqualified.

**Asuma:** Let's turn to the next chapter.

**Anko:** Yes, finally so songs to here.

**Asuma:** Wait, before we go to next chapter I have to tell you all a little something.

**Anko:** And what would that be, Asuma?

**Asuma:** First, there will be solos (For One Person) going first, then a duets (For Two People) going second, and finally, the bands (For Group Singing) or something like that are going to sing last.

**Anko:** Oh okay then. There you have.

**Asuma:** Now you can view the next chapter.


	3. Solo Contestant 1: Sakura Haruno

**Anko:** Our first contestant is **Sakura Haruno**, our intelligent konoichi in Konoha.

**Asuma:** Let's give her a warm welcome.

Sakura goes on stage and the crowd starts cheering.

**Anko:** Sakura will be singing a song called "I Got Nerve."

(Shifts the Camera to **Sakura Haruno**)

**Sakura:** I'm very glad to be here today.

The music starts and the crowd goes wild. **Sakura** starts to sing.

**_Sakura: _**_We Haven't Met & That's Ok  
Cause You Will Be Asking For Me One Day  
Don't Wanna Wait In Line, The Moment Is Mine Believe Me  
Don't Close Your Eyes, Cause Its A Chance Were Taking & I Think That I Can Shake You!_

The crowd started screaming and cheering.

_  
**Sakura:** I Know Where I Stand, I Know Who I Am  
I Would Never Run Away When Life Gets Bad  
Its Everything I See Every Part Of Me  
Don't I Get What I Deserve  
I Got Nerve!_

I Got, I Got, I Got

Electrified, I'm On A Wire  
Getting Together & Were On Fire  
What I Said, You Heard  
Now I Got U Spinning

Don't Close Your Mind  
The Words I Use Are Open & I Think That I Can Show You

The crowd screams even more.

_  
**Sakura: **I Know Where I Stand, I Know Who I Am  
I Would Never Run Away When Life Gets Bad  
Its Everything I See, Every Part Of Me  
I Know I Can Change The World Ya, Ya, Ya  
I Know What You Like, I Know What You Think  
Not Afraid To Stare You Down Until You Blink  
Its Everything I See, Every Part Of Me  
Don't I Get What I Deserve _

_I Got Nerve_

The judges were discussing her score and the crowd screamed even louder than before.

_  
**Sakura: **You(You)You Need To Discover  
Ooooo You Make Me Feel Free  
And I  
I Need To Uncover  
The Part Of You That's Reaching Out For Me_

Heyyyyyy 

The crowd started to sing along with Sakura.__

**Sakura** & **The Crowd**: I Know Where I Stand I Know Who I Am  
I Would Never Run Away When Life Gets 

_Bad_

Its Everything I See, Every Part Me  
I Know I Can Change The World Ya, Ya, Ya  
I Know What You Like, I Know What You Think  
Not Afraid To Stare You Down, Until You Blink  
Its Everything I See, Every Part Of Me  
Don't I Get What I Deserve  
I GOT Nerve!

The crowd stopped singing along.

_  
**Sakura: **Ya, Ya, Ya_

I Got Nerve

I Know What You Like ,I Know What You Think  
Not Afraid To Stare You Down, Until You Blink  
Its Everything I See, Every Part Of Me

Gonna Get What I Deserve

I Got

I GOT NERVE!

The song has ended.

(Shifts Camera to **Asuma**)

**Asuma:** Let's see what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** Sakura, you were fantastic! I think you might win. Well, maybe.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** Well, you great! I mean, well, you were a crowd pleaser or something, and by the way good song.

(Shifts Camera)

**Kakashi (takes a long pause):** Oh it's my turn? Well, the song suits you, so I done now okay. So let me read my precious book now.

(Shifts the Camera)

**Anko:** Now it's time to see who be next to sing in the next chapter.


	4. Solo Contestant 2: Tenten

Anko: "I guess Sakura has put up an amazing performance, right, Asuma?"

Asuma: "That's right, she was great, but what about our next contestant, Anko?"

Anko: "I hope she gives us a good show like Sakura Haruno."

Asuma: "Anyway, who is the next contestant?"

Anko: "I'm glad that you asked that question, Asuma. The next contestant, which is number 2, is none other than Tenten."

Anko: "So show her your respect, audience."

(Shifts Camera to Tenten)

Tenten arrives onto the stage.

Asuma: "The song that Tenten is singing is called It's Raining Men."

Tenten looked up and then looks at the audienceThe music starts up and then she started singing the song.

_Tenten: _

_Humidity's rising_

_Barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources_

_The street's the place to go_

Tenten looks up again.The lights started lighting up even brighter.

_Tenten: _

_Cause tonight for the first time_

_At just about half past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men_

Tenten looked at the judges and started to get a little nervous, but the audience was cheering for her. After they started cheering, she sang it with more confidences.

_Tenten: _

_It's raining men Hallelujah, _

_It's raining men, Amen_

_It's raining men Hallelujah, _

_It's raining men, Amen_

_Humidity's rising_

_Barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources _

_The street's the place to go_

_Cause tonight for the first time _

_At just about half past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men_

The crowd started to cheer even more.

_Tenten: _

_It's raining men_

_Hallelujah, it's raining men, Amen_

_I'm gonna go out I'm gonna let myself get_

_Absolutely soaking wet_

Tenten was more confident and started to pick up the pace a bit.

_Tenten:_

_It's raining men Hallelujah, _

_It's raining men_

_Every specimen_

_Tall, blond, dark and mean_

_Rough and tough and strong and lean_

The judges were really impressed with Tenten's performance.

_Tenten:_

_God bless Mother Nature_

_She's a single a woman too_

_She took on a heaven _

_And she did what she had to do (Yeahh!)_

_She taught every angel_

_To rearrange the sky_

_So that each and every woman_

_Could find her perfect guy_

_It's raining men_

_Go get yourself wet girl_

_I know you want to_

The crowd loved the song so much, that they wanted to sing along.

_Tenten:_

_I feel stormy weather moving in_

_About to begin_

_Hear the thunder_

_Don't you lose your head_

_Rip off the roof and stay in bed_

Soon the crowd started singing along with Tenten.

_Tenten & The Crowd: _

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

Tenten thought she was sure to win. The crowd was pumped up and couldn't wait for the next contestant.

_Tenten:_

_It's raining men, (Ohh) Hallelujah _

_It's raining men, Amen_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

_It's raining men..._

The song was over.

(Shifts Camera)

Anko: "There you have folks, but let's here what the judges have to say to Tenten's performance."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "Well, you kinda had a bad start, but I liked how you kick it up a knot."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "You were fantastic and magnificent. I mean, the way the audience joined in with lots of passion."

(Shifts Camera)

Kakashi: "What?! Again! Man, why me? I say that you did a good job too."

(Shifts Camera)

Asuma: "Now onto the next chapter."


	5. Solo Contestant 3: Sasuke Uchiha

Asuma: "Wasn't Tenten's performance great, Anko?"

Anko: "Yeah! It was cool."

Asuma: "When do the boys get to sing, Anko? I mean, well, only the girls were performing. What about a boy goes on stage?"

Anko: "You asked too much questions, but that's okay. I was going to asked that, but oh well."

Asuma: "I just got a message that Sasuke Uchiha is our third contestant to perform today."

Anko: "Where did you get that information, Asuma?"

Asuma: "That's top secret, Anko."

Anko: "WHAT?!! That's no fair. Fine then, don't tell, I don't want to know anyway."

Asuma: "Let's bring out Sasuke Uchiha."

Girls were screaming his name when Sasuke went on stage.

(Shift Camera to Sasuke)

Anko: "The song he's going to sing is called I'm Ready."

The music starts up and then he started singing the song.

_Sasuke: You think we're different  
That we're worlds apart  
I think that we're the same  
Deep down, in our hearts _

You think that I'm a fool  
Don't know who you are  
But you're wrong, you will bruise  
If I win, if I lose…

The girls started to scream Sasuke's name even more.

_Sasuke: It don't matter what tricks you got up your sleeve  
It don't matter whose house is who's on the street  
All I know is I, I would give everything  
Guess I'm ready, ready, ready  
As I'm ever gonna be _

Don't have the answers  
For the questions yet  
But if the dream is real  
How bad can it get  
This face you're looking at  
You'll never forget  
Stand tall in these shoes  
If I win, if I lose

Sakura: "I love, Sasuke!" The fan girls said the same thing as Sakura.

_Sasuke: It don't matter what tricks you got up your sleeve  
It don't matter whose house is who's on the street  
All I know is I, I would give everything  
Guess I'm ready, ready, ready  
As I'm ever gonna be_

_I'm ready (ready), I'm ready (I'm ready, ready)  
For whatever (I'm ready, ready) life throws my way (I'm ready, ready)  
Oh, I'm ready (ready), I'm ready for you (I'm ready, ready)  
If I win, if I lose  
It don't matter what you do_

The crowd started cheering and screaming. The judges were discussing his performance.

_Sasuke: It don't matter what tricks you got up your sleeve  
It don't matter whose house is who's on the street  
All I know is I, I would give everything  
Guess I'm ready, ready, ready  
As I'm ever gonna be_

_It don't matter what tricks you got up your sleeve  
It don't matter whose house is who's on the street  
All I know is I, I would give everything  
Guess I'm ready, ready, ready  
As I'm ever gonna be…_

The song had ended

(Shift Camera)

Asuma: "Let's hear what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "I like the song, but I hate you. You want to know why? It's because you rejected Sakura. And that's really low."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "Good and good. I think you need to listen to Tsunade's word, but the performance was great."

(Shifts Camera)

Kakashi: "As a former student of mine, I'm not sure what to say, but I think the song was good and that's pretty much it."

Anko: "This concludes Sasuke Uchiha's performance. Now see the next chapter to see what happens next.


	6. Solo Contestant 4: Naruto Uzumaki

Anko: "Well, I guess Sasuke did a good job."

Asuma: "Tsunade did like it, but not him. Ha ha ha!"

Anko: "Well, moving on to the next contestant. The next contestant is the number one hyperactive knuckled head ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

(Shifts Camera to Naruto)

Naruto: "It's great to be here. _BELIEVE IT!"_

Asuma: "The song Naruto is going to sing is Kiss the Girl"

Naruto: "I dedicated this song to Sakura and Sasuke."

The music starts up and then he started singing the song.

_Naruto: _

_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words _

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

The crowd starts cheering for Naruto.

_Naruto: Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

The judges were discussing Naruto's performance.

Naruto: Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Soon the crowd started to sing along with Naruto.

_Naruto & The Crowd: _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
_

The crowd has stop singing along.

_Naruto: Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl _

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

The song has ended.

(Shift Camera)

Anko: "Let's hear what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "I like the song, but I thought you might have chosen a different song."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "You were great, Naruto."

(Shifts Camera)

Kakashi: "It sounded like a girly song, but oh well."

Asuma: "This concludes Naruto's performance. Now see the next chapter to see what happens next.


	7. Solo Contestant 5: Ino Yamanaka

Asuma: "Well, I guess Naruto did a good job."

Anko: "Yeah, I guess so"

Asuma: "Well, moving on to the next contestant. The next contestant is live in a flower shop and her name is Ino Yamanaka."

Asuma: "Let's give her a warm welcome."

Anko: "Ino will be singing a song called He Said She Said."

(Shifts Camera to Ino)

Ino: "Hello everyone. I'm happy to be here to sing to all."

Ino looked up and then looks at the audienceThe music starts up and then she started singing the song.

_Ino: Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh. _

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oooh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

The audience started cheering for Ino.

_Ino: He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they _

He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her

The audience screams and cheers more.

Ino: Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

The judges were discussing Ino's performance.

_Ino: He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they _

He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

One night with you, boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day I think of

One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together

Ino pauses a bit and continues to sing.

Ino: Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

Uh, what you waitin' for?

He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they

Ino pumps the volume a bit.

_Ino: He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they _

You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

The song ended.

(Shifts Camera)

Asuma: "Let's hear what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "I think you might have what it takes to go on to the next Naruto Idol."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "I wasn't really feeling, but you did great."

(Shifts Camera)

Kakashi: "I think Sakura's performance was way better."

Anko: "That's the end of Ino's performance. So go to the next chapter."


	8. Solo Contestant 6: Hinata Hyuga

Anko: "Well, I guess Ino did an excellent job today."

Asuma: "Yeah, she did."

Anko: "Well, moving on to the next contestant. The next contestant is form the Hyuga clan and her name is Hinata Hyuga."

Anko: "Let's give her a warm welcome."

Asuma: "Hinata will be singing a song called Who Said."

(Shifts Camera to Hinata)

Hinata: "Tha--anks for be-ing here today. "

Hinata looks at the judges and then looks at the audienceThe music starts up and then she started singing the song.

_Hinata: I'm more than just  
You're average girl  
I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world _

Aw yeah!

Cause some can talk the talk  
This girl just wants to rock  
I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone

I can be glamorous  
Just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I want to be

The crowd was trying to encourage Hinata to overcome her fears, by cheering for her.

Hinata: Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet

Oh yeah. Yeah

Go on and make some noise  
Every girl has a choice  
To lead their own parade  
I do it my way

Ow!

I can be soft and sweet  
Or louder than the radio (radio)  
I can be sophisticated  
Or totally go (totally go) out of control

Hinata was tired of being afraid and started to have more confidences in herself. The crowd was cheering for Hinata even louder than before.

_Hinata: Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I'm not electrifying  
I say, I say _

There's no holdin' back  
Stayin' right on track  
Cause you control the game  
So let them know your name

No limitations on imagination  
Imagine that

Yeah!

The judges were discussing Hinata's performance.

_Hinata: Who said, who said I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say time is on my side  
Who said, who said I can't be ten feet tall  
I say, I say that I can have it all _

Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet

Wowww...  
Yeahhhh...!

Who said

Come on

Yeah...

That's right!

The song was over.

(Shift Camera)

Anko: "Let's hear what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "You had a rough start, but you had talent."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "What Tsunade said."

(Shifts Camera)

Kakashi: "I think it was so beautiful and cool."

Asuma: "That's the end of Hinata's performance. So go to the next chapter."


	9. Solo Contestant 7: Rock Lee

Anko: "Well, I guess Hinata was great today."

Asuma: "Yeah, she was great."

Anko: "Well, moving on to the next contestant. The next contestant is the handsome devil of Konoha, Rock Lee."

Anko: "Let's bring out Rock Lee."

Asuma: "Rock Lee will be singing a song called Sweet Victory."

(Shifts Camera to Rock Lee)

Rock Lee: "It's an honor to be here."

Rock Lee looks at the audienceThe music starts up and then she started singing the song.

_Rock Lee: _

_The Winner takes all_

_It's the thrill of one more kill_

_The last one to fall_

_Will never sacrifice their will_

_Don't ever look back_

_On the walls closing in_

_The only attack_

_On the Wings of the Wind_

_The Games can begin_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory_

The crowd was screaming and cheering for Rock Lee.

_Rock Lee: _

_Yeah_

_And it's ours for the taking_

_It's ours for the fight_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet Victory_

_Yeah_

_And the world is ours to follow_

_You gotta have Faith_

_You gotta have that feeling in your mind_

_You gotta be brave_

_Cuz you might not come back alive_

_You're at the extreme_

_With your eyes on the prize_

_Nothin' Standin' Between_

_You and your demise_

_Look into my Eyes_

_And you'll see sweet, sweet, sweet victory_

The judges were discussing Rock Lee's performance.

_Rock Lee:_

_Yeah_

_And it's ours for the taking_

_It's ours for the fight_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet Victory_

_Yeah_

_And the world is ours to follow_

_And just when you think your hope is gone_

_(Hope is gone)_

_There's a light pointing your way_

_To_

_Sweet, sweet, sweet victory_

_Yeah_

_And it's ours for the taking_

_It's ours for the fight_

_Yeaaaaaaaaaah_

The crowd screams even louder.

_Rock Lee:_

_It's sweet, sweet, sweet victory_

_Yeah_

_And the World is ours to follow_

_Cuz it's sweet victory, yeah, yeah, yeah!!!_

Crowd cheers again, judges were impressed with Rock Lee.

The song was over.

(Shifts Camera)

Asuma: "Let's hear what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "You had great passion and I think you might be in the next Naruto Idol."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "You did great, kid."

(Shifts Camera)

Kakashi: "I think it was so amazing."

Kakashi drinks a strange drink and he went……

Anko: "Rock Lee's performance was great, but turn to the next chapter to see what happens next."


	10. Solo Contestant 8: Kakashi Hatake

Tsunade: "Kakashi, are you okay?"

Kakashi: "Who are you again?"

Tsunade: "It's me, Tsunade, Kakashi. Jiraiya, you talk to him. "

Jiraiya: "Kakashi? Hello, anybody there?"

Kakashi: "Where am I at?"

Jiraiya: "He's drunk!"

Tsunade: _"WHAT?!"_

Kakashi looks at the stage and got inspired. After he got inspired, he went on stage and request the song called the Macarena.

Anko: "Okay folks, Kakashi Hatake will be our final solo contestant of the day."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "What are you people doing in my house?"

The music starts up and then he started singing the song.

_Kakashi: I am not trying to seduce you_

_When I dance they call me Macarena_

_and the girls they say que soy buena_

_they all want me_

_they can't have me_

_so they all come and dance beside me_

_Move with me_

_Chant with me_

_and if your good I'll take you home with me_

Kakashi: "Come on, everyone. Sing with me!" The crowd started to singing along with him. Also the audience and him were dancing the Macarena.

_Kakashi & The Crowd: _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

Kakashi: "Everyone, don't sing this part!" The crowd stopped singing.

_Kakashi: But don't worry about my girlfriend_

_She's a girl who's name is Vitorina_

_I don't want her_

_couldn't stand her_

_She was no good so I ..._

_Now come on, what was I supposed to do?_

_She was out of town and her two friends were sooo fine  
_

Kakashi: "Now you people can sing. I said SING!"

_Kakashi & The Crowd: _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

The crowd stops singing.

_Kakashi: I am not trying to seduce you_

The crowd started to singing again.

_Kakashi & The Crowd: _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

The crowd stopped once again.

_Kakashi: Come and find me, my name is Kakashi_

_always at the party con las chicas que soy buena_

_come join me,_

_dance with me_

_and you fellows chant along with me._

The crowd sang with Kakashi again.

_Kakashi & The Crowd:_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

The song was over and Kakashi had fainted.

(Shifts Camera)

Asuma: "Weird…, so anyway, let's see what the two judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "I think he would have been great, if he wasn't so drunk."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "It was good, but really weird."

(Shifts Camera)

Asuma: "Well, I guess it's the end of the solos and onto the duets."

Anko: "My favorite part."

Asuma: "Go to the next chapter and see what happens next."


	11. Duet Contestants 1: Sasuke & Sakura

Asuma: "Our solos for the show are and it's time for the duets."

Anko: "Our first duet is from Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura."

Asuma: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Anko: "They will be singing a song called Start of Something New."

(Shift Camera to Sasuke and Sakura)

Sakura: "It's great to sing again."

Sasuke: "Whatever."

Suddenly, the music started up, and Sasuke knew he had to start singing. He sighed before starting to sing.

_Sasuke: Living in my own world,_

_Didn't understand_

He looked at the audience and kept going.

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance,_

Knowing Sakura next to him might be going over stage fright, he sighed and started to walk away until he heard her.

_Sakura: I never believed in,_

_What I couldn't see,_

Sasuke looked at her with a bit of a smirk before going back to the microphone. 'Guess she doesn't have stage fright.'

_Sakura: I never opened my heart _–_ Sasuke: (ooh),_

_To all the possibilities, (ooh)_

Both of them started to sing as they looked at audience.

_Both: I know that something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_Sakura: And right here tonight,_

_Both: This could be the start of something new,_

_Sakura: It feels so right,_

_Both: To be here with you, (ooh)_

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_Sakura: I feel in my heart,_ - _Sasuke: (I feel in my heart,)_

_Both: The start of something new – Sasuke: (ooh, yeaah),_

Suddenly, Sasuke's jacket is off and an even bigger crowd began to cheer them as they gain the confidence to sing till the end.

_Sasuke:_ _Now who'd ever thought that,_

_We'd both be here tonight,_

_Sakura:_ _And the world looks so much brighter (brighter),_

_Oh, with you by my side (by my side),_

_Both:_ _I know that something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_I know it for real,_

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you (oooh),_

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new,_

_Sasuke:_ _I never knew that it can happen,_

_Till it happened to me,_

_Both:_ _I didn't know it before,_

_But now it's easy to see,_

_Ooooooh,_

_It's the start of something new,_

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you (ooh),_

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

Sasuke started to approach Sakura as she backed away and almost fell onto the stage.

_Both: The start of something new,_

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you (here with you),_

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart (I feel in my heart),_

_The start of something new (The start of something new),_

_The start of something new._

The song was finished. The crowd roared in excitement, applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to Asuma)

Asuma: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "Sakura, you were fantastic! Sasuke, I'm sorry for what I said before, but you were great."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "Well, you great! I mean, well, you were a crowd pleaser or something, and by the way good song."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi wakes up.

Kakashi: "What's happening?"

Kakashi looks at the stage.

Kakashi: "Oh okay, you both were great! Time to finish my book."

(Shifts the Camera)

Anko: "Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter."


	12. Duet Contestants 2: Naruto & Hinata

Anko: "That was a beautiful performance back there."

Asuma: "I know it was, but let's start the show now.

Anko: "Okay, but you can present the next contestants, Asuma."

Asuma: "Okay then. Now, it's time for our second duet, which is also from Konoha, Naruto and Hinata."

Anko: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Asuma: "They will be singing a song called A Whole New World."

(Shift Camera to Naruto and Hinata)

Hinata: "Hello again."

Naruto: "I'm back! _BELIEVE IT!_"

Suddenly, the music started up, and Naruto knew he had to start singing.

_Naruto:_ '_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, peasant, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming'_

Naruto looked over at her. Hinata start to get nervous but, she overcame the fear of being shy.

_Hinata: 'A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you'_

Naruto looked at her and smiled as she sung. Her voice was beautiful, just like every other part of her. From her beautiful blue hair to the way she battled, she was amazing.

'_Now I'm in a whole new world with you'_

_Hinata_: '_Unbelievable sights - Naruto: (Unbelievable sights)_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world'_

Naruto gets ready to sing.

_Naruto:_ '_Don't you dare close your eyes'_

The judges were discussing their score.

_Hinata:_ '_A hundred thousand things to see'_

Naruto was surprised that Hinata could sing.

_Naruto:_ '_Hold your breath - it gets better'_

Hinata felt happy when she had confidents in herself.

_Both:_' _I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_Hinata: I can't go back to where I used to be'_

The crowd cheers like _CRAZY_!!!

_Naruto:_ '_A whole new world'_ – _Hinata: ('A Whole New World)_

Hinata was very happy when she sang with Naruto.

_Naruto:_ '_With new horizons to pursue'_

_Both:_ '_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_Ohh…_

Pauses a bit

_Oh Yeah_

_Hinata: Ho Ohh_

_Hinata: A whole new world_– _Naruto: (A Whole New World)_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_Both: No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Hinata: Or say we're only dreaming'_

_Naruto: Ho Ohh _

'_A whole new world _

_Hinata: Every turn a surprise. _

Naruto: With new horizons to pursue. - Hinata: (Every moment gets better.)

Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.

_Hinata: Anywhere._

_Naruto: Oh there's time to spare._

_Hinata: Let me share,_

_Naruto: this whole new world with you. _

Hinata: With You. A whole new world.

_Naruto: A whole new world._

_Hinata: That's where we'll be._

_Naruto: Where we will be._

_Hinata: A thrilling chase._

_Naruto: A wonderous place._

_Both: For you and...me._

The song was finished. The crowd roared in excitement, applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to Anko)

Anko: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "Hinata, you were beautiful! Naruto, you were great too."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "Well, you both were great. Love the song."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "What Jiraiya said."

(Shifts the Camera)

Asuma: "Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter."


	13. Duet Contestants 3: Tenten & Sakura

Asuma: "Now, it's time for our third duet, Tenten and Sakura."

Anko: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Asuma: "They will be singing a song called 1000 Words."

(Shift Camera to Tenten and Sakura)

Sakura: "Hello, everyone."

Tenten: "Thanks for sticking around."

The music started and the lights dimmed. Tenten picked up the microphone and started to sing.

_Tenten: I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to calm me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

The music sped but, only for a little, to show a pause and she started to sing again.

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was Listening  
You say those words, try to fight far from me  
Far too easily_

The atmosphere changed and they were no longer in the Konoha Stage, but through the Faces of the Hokages and the Forest of Death. The judges were just as surprised as the audience.

"_Don't cry cause I'll be back"  
I could hear that you whispered  
As you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I remember those times_

Her costume glowed and magic came out of it and into the air changing the atmosphere yet again.

_Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and  
Begged you not leave me so alone  
But now I'm not afraid to say _

The faces of the Hokages was in the same place as her dream with Sasuke. Tenten still sung, but it wasn't her anymore. Another girl had taken her place: she had pink hair and kept singing as if she was Sakura.

_Sakura: What's in my heart  
Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll go to you  
Even though I can't see I know the reaching you  
Suspended on angel's wings_

The Forest of Death saw her not singing, but she was running after Sasuke to stop whatever he was doing. Then it turn to the memory of when Orochimaru appeared right in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

_Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will be with you  
Making all of your jaded days seem far away  
Those words will hold you forever_

The man and her were frozen in fear when Orochimaru used his genjitsu on them. No one was singing, just music, as Orochimaru threw a kunai at them and it was moving towards them.

Tenten and Sakura started to sing as if in a duet now while Sasuke was looking at the girl, who was Sakura now.

_Tenten: Oh a thousand words _

_Sakura: (a thousand words)_

_Tenten: Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll bring you home _

_Sakura: (bring you home)_

_Tenten: And back into my arms  
Suspended on angel's wings _

_Sakura: (on angel's wings) _

_Tenten: And a thousand words, ohhh  
Call out through the ages_

_Sakura: (call through the ages)_

_Tenten: They'll cradle you _

_Sakura: (oh yeah)_

_Tenten: Turning all of the years  
to only days _

_Sakura: (only days)_

_Both: those words will hold you forever _

_Tenten: A thousand words..._

The song was finished. The crowd roared in excitement, applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to Asuma)

Asuma: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "Tenten and Sakura, you both were really great singers today."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "Well, you both were great. Love the song."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "Good performance and nice song too."

(Shifts the Camera)

Anko: "Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter."


	14. Duet Contestants 4: Ino & Naruto

Anko: "Now, it's time for our fourth duet, Ino and Naruto."

Asuma: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Anko: "They will be singing a song called Bop to the Top."

(Shift Camera to Ino and Naruto)

Ino: "I'm back, everybody!"

Naruto: "I'm gonna win. _BELIEVE IT!_"

The two came out, Ino in a flashy blue dress and Naruto in black with a striped black and white shirt. Then, Ino started to sing:

_I believe in dreamin'_

_Shooting for the stars_

_Naruto:_ _Baby, to be number one_

_You got to raise the bars_

Ino made a kick and scratch motion.

_Kickin' and a scratchin'_

_Grinding out my best_

_Naruto:_ _Anything it takes_

_To climb the ladder of success_

He makes motions of climbing up a ladder.

_Both:_ _Work our tails off everyday_

_Gotta bump the competition_

_Blow them all away_

Ino pretends to blow Naruto away.

_Ino:_ _Yeah, we're gonna_

Then, they started to dance.

_Both:_

_Bop, bop, bop,_

_Bop to the top_

Naruto and Ino slide their feet.

_Naruto:_ _Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

_Both:_ _Jump and hop_

_Hop 'till we drop_

_Ino:_ _And start again_

_Both:_ _Zip, zap, zop,_

_Pop like a mop_

_Naruto:_ _Scoot around the corner_

_Both:_ _Move it to the groove_

'_Till the music stops_

_Do the bop, bop, bop to the top_

_Don't ever stop_

_Bop to the top_

_Gimme, gimme_

_Shimmy, shimmy_

_Both:_ _Shake some booty and turn around_

_Flash a smile in their direction_

_Ino:_ _Show some muscle_

_Naruto:_ _Do the hustle_

_Ino:_ _Yeah, we're gonna_

_Both:_ _Bop, bop, bop,_

_Bop to the top_

_Wipe away your inhibitions_

_Stump, stump, stump_

_Do the rump_

_And strut your stuff_

_Bop, bop, bop _

_Straight to the top_

_Going for the glory_

Suddenly, a bright spot light glared at the shimmering ladder.

_We'll keep stepping up _

_And we just won't stop_

They started to climb it.

'_Till we reach the top_

And Ino and Naruto gave a pose.

_Bop to the top!_

The song was finished. The crowd roared in excitement, applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to Anko)

Anko: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "Ino and Naruto, love the outfits."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "Well, you both were great."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "Good performance and nice song too."

(Shifts the Camera)

Asuma: "Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter."


	15. Duet Contestants 5: Ino & Shikamaru

Asuma: "Anyway, who is the next contestant?"

Anko: "Now, it's time for our last duet, Ino and Shikamaru."

Asuma: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Anko: "They will be singing a song called At the Beginning."

(Shift Camera to Ino and Shikamaru)

Ino: "I'm back again, everybody!"

Shikamaru: (thinking) "_What a drag._"

Suddenly, the music started up, and Ino knew she had to start singing.

_Ino: We were strangers starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you _

Shikamaru: No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

The crowd starts cheering.

_Both: And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you _

Ino: We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Shikamaru: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Both: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Both: And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

The judges were discussing their performance.

_Both: Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like a light in the dark  
Now I know that dreams will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart _

Both: And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Both: Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

The song was finished. The crowd was applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to Asuma)

Asuma: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "Ino and Shikamaru, good song.

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "Well, you both were great."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "I've seen better."

(Shifts the Camera)

Anko: "Well, I guess it's the end of the duets and onto the bands."

Asuma: "My favorite part."

Anko: "Go to the next chapter and see what happens next."


	16. Band Contestants 1: Akatsuki

Anko: "Our duets for the show are and it's time for the bands to perform."

Asuma: "Our first band for today is….the Akatsuki Boys."

Anko: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Asuma: "They will be singing a song called Which Akatsuki Boy Is Gay."

(Shift Camera to Akatsuki))

Akatsuki: "Whatever."

Anko: "Now you'll see the Akatsuki and they are Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, & Tobi."

(Tobi: Nick) (Zetsu: Brian) (Kisame: Kevin) (Itachi: AJ) (Deidara: Howie)

Suddenly, the music started up, and they started singing.

_All: Yeah  
we are one fire,  
we have desires,  
but one is that way,  
one akatsuki boy is gay,  
but we don't want to be mean  
since now he's a queen  
don't ask please  
which akatsuki boy is gay,  
tell me who?  
ain't saying that it's Itachi,  
tell me who?  
ain't sayin that it Deidara,  
tell me who,  
I never wanna hear you say,  
which Akatsuki boy is gay _

now I can see him,  
he's in women's clothes,  
but he don't need an IUD, yeah  
he likes Village People,  
he's playing croquet,  
his dog is a pekinese

he is on fire,  
his back, perspires  
won't say, won't say won't say,  
WHO'S GAY?!

he's always sayin,  
ain't nothing but a butt ache  
ain't nothin but a fruit cake  
I never wanna hear you say (I don't wanna hear you say)  
which one of us is gay,  
tell me who?  
ain't sayin that it's Zetsu,_  
WHY tell me who?  
ain't sayin if your __Kisame__,  
tell me who,  
he's bakin up a soufflé,  
which akatsuki boy is gay... _

Itachi: OK we're ALL gay

The song was finished.

(Shifts Camera to Anko)

Anko: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "You guy are great, but the song is bad."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "I think it was kinda funny."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "I don't know what to say, but it was funny."

(Shifts the Camera)

Asuma: "Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter."


	17. Band Contestants 2: Guy's Team

Asuma: "Our second duet is from Konoha, Guy's Team (With Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji)."

Anko: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Asuma: "They will be singing a song called YMCA."

(Shift Camera to Guy's Team)

Guy: "Feel the power of my youth!"

Rock Lee: "Yeah! Go! Guy-sensei!"

Tenten: (thinking) "I look stupid."

Neji: (thinking) "I can't believe I'm wearing this."

They were wearing jumpsuits. The music starts up and then Guy started singing the song.

_Guy: Young ninja, there's no need to feel down  
I said, young ninja, pick yourself off the ground  
I said, young ninja, 'cause your in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy _

Young ninja, there's a place you can go  
I said, young ninja, when you're short on your dough  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

Guy: It's fun to stay at the…

_Rock Lee and Teammates: Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything for young ninja to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the people. _

Rock Lee: It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself clean  
You can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel.

Neji: Young ninja, Are you listening to me  
I said young ninja, what do you want to be  
I said, young ninja, you can make real your dreams,  
but you've got to know this one thing.

Tenten: No ninja, does it all by themselves  
I said, young ninja, put your pride on the shelf  
And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.  
I'm sure they can help you today

All: It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything for young ninja to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the people.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself clean  
You can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel.

Guy: Young Ninja, I was once in your shoes,  
I said, I was down and out with the blues  
I felt, no ninja cared if I were alive  
I felt the whole world was so jive

Rock Lee: That's when someone came up to me  
and said young ninja take a walk up the street  
There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.  
They can start you back on your way.

Neji: It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything For young ninja to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the people.

Tenten: Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
Young ninja, Young ninja, there's no need to feel down  
Young ninja, Young ninja, pick yourself off the ground

All: Y.M.C.A.  
just go to the Y.M.C.A.  
Young Ninja, Young Ninja, I was once in your shoes,  
Young Ninja, Young Ninja, I was out with the blues

Y.M.C.A.  
Y.M.C.A.  
Y.M.C.A.  
Y.M.C.A.

The song was finished.

(Shifts Camera to Asuma)

Asuma: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "No comment on this performance."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "I think it was kinda funny."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "I don't know what to say."

(Shifts the Camera)

Anko: "Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter."


	18. Band Contestants 3: Legendary Sannins

Anko: "Our third duet is from the Legendary Sannins."

Asuma: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Anko: "They will be singing a song called Livin' La Vida Loca."

(Shift Camera to the Legendary Sannins)

Jiraiya: "Thank you, my people"

Orochimaru: "Yeah! I finally get to sing!"

Tsunade: "I'm not going up there!"

Jiraiya: "Hey! Everybody, do you want Tsunade to sing with us?"

The crowd cheers really loud.

Jiraiya: "I guess the crowd wants to hear you sing, Tsunade."

Tsunade: "I don't think so."

Jiraiya: "Fine then, have it your way."

Tsunade: "Thank you."

Jiraiya: "We'll dedicate this song to Tsunade."

Jiraiya:  
Uno, Dos, Cuatros, hit it!

The music started up and Jiraiya started singing.

_Jiraya:_

_Orochimaru and Jiraiya, y'all…_

_Jiraiya:  
She's into superstition  
Black cats and voodoo dolls_

_Orochimaru:  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_Jiraiya:  
Here we Go!_

_Orochimaru:  
She's into new sensation_

_Jiraiya & Orochimaru:  
new kicks in the candlelight  
she's got a new addiction  
for every day and night_

_Jiraiya & Orochimaru:  
She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain_

_Jiraiya & Orochimaru:  
Like a bullet to your brain!_

_Jiraiya:  
Come on!_

_Jiraiya & Orochimaru:  
Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skins the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca_

_Orochimaru:  
Whoaaaa, ohhhhh, ohhh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohh_

_Jiraiya:  
Alright we're gonna break this down now ya'll_

_Orochimaru:  
Hey donkey that's spanish!  
Woke up in new york city  
and find in a cheap motel  
she took my heart and took my money  
She must slipped me a sleeping pill_

_Jiraiya:  
She never drinks the water and makes you drink champaign  
Shrek, shrek, shrek  
and once you taste the pain you will never feel the same!  
Yes she'll make you go insane!_

_Jiraiya & Orochimaru:  
Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skins the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca_

_Jiraiya:  
Come on!_

_Jiraiya & Orochimaru:  
Oh she's livin a loca  
bring it down_

_Jiraiya:  
Come on!_

_Jiraiya & Orochimaru:  
Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skins the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca_

The song was finished.

(Shifts Camera to Anko)

Anko: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "Good job. I guess."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "Cool song. I like it."

(Shifts the Camera)

Asuma: "Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter."


	19. Band Contestants 4: Sand Siblings

Asuma: "Our fourth duet is the Sand Siblings."

Anko: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Asuma: "They will be singing a song called Survivor."

(Shift Camera to the Sand Siblings)

Temari: "Hello, everyone! How are you people doing?"

Gaara: "Whatever."

Kankuro: "Hiya, people."

The music starts up and then Temari started singing the song. __

Temari: Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million.

All: I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),

_  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what)._

Gaara: Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.

All: I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),

_  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what)._

Kankuro: I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that.

All: I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),

_  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what)._

Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)

After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.

All: I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),

_  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what)._

All: I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),

_  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what)._

The song was finished.

(Shifts Camera to Asuma)

Asuma: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "Great performance."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "I think it was kinda cool."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "I'm not sure, but great song."

(Shifts the Camera)

Anko: "Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter."


	20. Band Contestants 5: Konoha no Go

Sasuke: Sings Nick's Parts

Naruto: Sings Brain's Parts

Kiba: Sings Howie's Parts

Shikamaru: Sings A.J.'s Parts

Shino: Sings Kevin's Part (Kevin rarely sings, so he going to sing in the all parts)

The story continues….

Anko: "Now you'll see the Konoha no Go and they are Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, & Shino is our fifth band contestant of the day."

Asuma: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Anko: "They will be singing a song called All I Have To Give."

(Shift Camera to the Konoha no Go)

Sasuke: "Whatever."

Naruto: "I'm gonna sing again. _BELIEVE IT!_"

Kiba: "Hiya, people."

Shikamaru: (thinking) "_What a drag._"

Shino: (No Comment)

The music starts up and then Sasuke started singing the song.

_Sasuke: I don't know what he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car  
To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles_

The girls screamed Sasuke's name.

_Naruto: I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart?  
I don't know  
But if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart _

Naruto: But my love is all

_All: I have to give  
Naruto: Without you I don't_

_All: Think I could live  
Naruto: I wish I could give the world to you  
All: But love is all I have to give (give) _

Kiba: When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not  
Even listening to a word you say?  
That's okay babe, just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away

_Shikamaru: Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please  
I'm on my knees  
Praying for the... _

_All: The day that you'll be mine _

All: But my love is all I have to give  
Shikamaru: Without you I don't

_All: Think I can live  
Shikamaru: I wish I could give the world to you  
all: But love is all I have to give... (Ohh) to you_

_All: Hey girl (hey girl)_

_Sasuke: Hey girl,_

_I don't want you to cry no more inside  
Kiba: (Ohh Ho) All the money in the world _

_Naruto: Could never add up to..._

_Shikamaru: All the love  
I have inside...  
_

_Naruto: But my love is all _

_All: I have to give  
Naruto: Without you I don't_

_All: Think I could live  
Naruto: I wish I could give the world to you  
All: But love is all I have to give - Shikamaru: (It's all that have)  
_

_All: But my love is all _

_I have to give  
Naruto: Without you I don't_

_All: Think I could live  
Naruto: I wish I could give the world to you  
Shikamaru: But love is all I have to give (give)_

_Sasuke: To you..._

_Naruto: Ohh ho_

_All: I have to give (Ohh ho) Naruto: (Without you, I don't)_

_All: Think I can live  
Naruto: Give the world to you  
All: But love is all I have to give... Naruto: (That's all that's...)_

_All: But my love is all I have to give  
Naruto: Without you I don't_

_All: Think I could live  
Naruto: I wish I could give the world to you  
All: But love is all I have to give (give)_

The song was finished. The crowd roared in excitement, applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to Anko)

Anko: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "Great performance."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "I think you guys were awesome, but not as good as me."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "Yeah…sure you are. So anyway, great job, boys."

(Shifts the Camera)

Asuma: "Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter."


	21. Band Contestants 6: Sasuke and The Boys

Asuma: "Now you'll see the next band contestants are Sasuke and the Boys (Naruto and Shikamaru)

Anko: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Asuma: "They will be singing a song called I Won't Say (I'm In Love)."

(Shift Camera to the Konoha no Go)

Sasuke: "Whatever."

Naruto: "I'm gonna sing again. _BELIEVE IT!_"

Shikamaru: (thinking) "_What a drag._"

The music starts up and then Sasuke started singing the song.

_Sasuke: If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No women is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that _

All: Who'd ya think you're kidding?

_She's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Boy ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of _

Sasuke: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Naruto & Shikamaru: You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
Sasuke: It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
All: (Oooooh ooooh oooh)

Naruto: I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
Sasuke & Shikamaru: It feels so good when ya start out  
Naruto: My head is screaming "get a grip, boy!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

All: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling – _Sasuke: (Ohh no)  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back? _

Sasuke: Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Naruto & Shikamaru: Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
All: You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

Sasuke: You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love

All: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Boy, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Naruto: Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love

Sha la la la la la...(Yeah!)

The song was finished.

(Shifts Camera to Asuma)

Asuma: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "I thought you guys might have chosen a different song."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "I think you guys were awesome, but it's kinda girly."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "I agree with Jiraiya."

(Shifts the Camera)

Anko: "Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter."


	22. Band Contestants 7: Sakura's Blossoms

Sakura: Sings Chanel's Parts

Ino: Sings Galleria's Parts

Tenten: Sings Aquanetta's Parts

Hinata: Sings Dorinda's Parts

The story continues….

Anko: "Now you'll see the Sakura's Blossoms and they are Sakura, Ino, Tenten, & Hinata is our last band contestant of the day."

Asuma: "Let's give them our warm welcome."

Anko: "They will be singing a song called Cheetah Sister."

(Shift Camera to the Sakura's Blossoms)

Sakura: "Hello again, everyone."

Ino: "I'm back and ready to sing!"

Tenten: "Hiya, people."

Hinata: "Thank you for coming, everyone"

The music starts up and then Ino started singing the song.  
_  
Ino: There's a time when we all choose  
Hinata: To either quit _

_Tenten: Or follow through  
Ino: To just loose faith  
Tenten: Or trust your heart  
To somehow lead you through the dark  
Ino: You're not the only one _

_Hinata: Who's dreamin'  
Sakura: And who needs help to carry on  
All: We might get lonely but we're not alone  
  
(Guitar Solo) _

All: Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

Tenten: Gotta do what we gotta do  
Got the brains, got the power and we speak the truth  
Sakura: We're from everywhere all around the world  
So ya best respect the cheetah girls  
Hinata: Dancing, singing from our birth  
Working hard for what we deserve  
Sakura: Trying hard not to break the rules

_Cause mama didn't raise no fools  
It may seem we're only dreaming  
Ino: And we need help to carry on  
Hinata: Its good to know we're not alone_ - _All: (alone ohh) _

All: Cause we are sisters  
We stand together (together)

_We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different (different)  
Different colors _- _Sakura: (Different colors)  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
Ino: Believe it mister _- _Hinata, Tenten, & Sakura: (Believe it mister)  
Sakura: We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters_

_Ino: Someone's always there behind  
All: To catch us if we fall (Ohh)_

It was still music for awhile, but the girls were just dancing and were about to sing. Also the crowd started to sing with them.

_All & The Crowd: Cause we are sisters (sisters)  
We stand together _- _Sakura: (Ohh)  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same (same)  
Our spots are different  
Different colors _- _Sakura: (Different colors)  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change _

Ino: Believe it mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

The song was finished. The crowd roared in excitement, applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to Anko)

Anko: "Let's see what the judges have to say."

(Shifts Camera)

Tsunade: "You girls were fantastic."

(Shifts Camera)

Jiraiya: "I think you girls were awesome, but I wish I could of sang with you though."

(Shifts Camera to Kakashi)

Kakashi: "I agree with Tsunade."

(Shifts the Camera)

Asuma: "Now it's time to vote for you favorite singers in the next chapter. So go to the next chapter and vote already, dude."


	23. Time to Vote!

Anko: And now for the part you've all long awaited! Voting!

Asuma: Welcome to the voting process. Vote for:

**Solos**

- Sakura, "I Got Nerve" by Hannah Montana

- Tenten, "It's Raining Men" by Young Divas

- Sasuke, "I'm Ready" by Drew Seeley

- Naruto, "Kiss the Girl" by Samuel E. Wright

- Ino, "He Said She Said" by Ashley Tisdale

- Hinata, "Who Said" by Hannah Montana

- Rock Lee, "Sweet Victory" from the show Spongebob

- Kakashi, "Macarena" by Los Del Rio

**Duets**

- Sasuke & Sakura, "Start of Something New" by Zac Efron & Vanessa Anne Hudgens

- Naruto & Hinata, "A Whole New World" by Nick Lachey & Jessica Simpson

- Tenten & Sakura, "1000 Words" by Jade from Sweetbox

- Ino & Naruto, "Bop to the Top" by Lucas Grabeel & Ashley Tisdale

- Ino & Shikamaru, "At the Beginning" by Donna Lewis & Richard Marx

**Bands **

- Akatsuki Boys, "Which Backstreet Boy is Gay?" by Backstreet Boys

- Guy's Team, "YMCA" by Village People

- Legendary Sannins, "Livin' La Vida Loca" by Eddie Murphy & Antonio Banderas

- The Sand Siblings, "Survivor" by Destiny's Child

- Sasuke and the Boys, "I Won't Say I'm in Love" by Cheetah Girls

- Konoha no Go, "All I have to Give" by Backstreet Boys

- Sakura's Blossoms, "Cheetah Sisters" by Cheetah Girls

Anko: Send a review saying who you think should win!

Asuma: Put the singer(s)'s name first then their song and finally what section they are in.

Anko: (I put random people) For Example:

1. Sakura Haruno – I Got Nerve (Solo)

2. Naruto & Hinata – A Whole New World (Duet)

3. Sakura's Blossoms – Cheetah Sister (Band)

Tsunade: After 35 reviews we'll count the votes for the solos and only 4 solo contestants will compete in the next Naruto Idol.

Jiraiya: After 30 reviews we'll count the votes for the duets and only 3 duet contestants will compete in the next Naruto Idol.

Kakashi: After 40 reviews we'll count the votes for the bands and only 4 bands will compete in the next Naruto Idol.

Anko & Asuma: Review quick!

**Author's Note****: Vote quick because I really want to finish my fanfic. So hurry up and vote before I have to chose who will be the finalists. You can vote as many times as you like, but not too much though.**


	24. The Finalists!

Anko: And now for the other part you've all long awaited! The Finalist!

Asuma: Welcome back, everyone. The finalists so far are…. For:

**Solos**

- Sakura, "I Got Nerve" by Hannah Montana

- Hinata, "Who Said" by Hannah Montana

- Rock Lee, "Sweet Victory" from the show Spongebob

- Kakashi, "Macarena" by Los Del Rio

**Duets**

- Sasuke & Sakura, "Start of Something New" by Zac Efron & Vanessa Anne Hudgens

- Naruto & Hinata, "A Whole New World" by Nick Lachey & Jessica Simpson

**- **Ino & Shikamaru, "At the Beginning" by Donna Lewis & Richard Marx

**Bands**

- Akatsuki Boys, "Which Backstreet Boy is Gay?" by Backstreet Boys

- The Sand Siblings, "Survivor" by Destiny's Child

- Konoha no Go, "All I have to Give" by Backstreet Boys

- Sakura's Blossoms, "Cheetah Sisters" by Cheetah Girls

Asuma & Anko: "These are the most voted finalists, but if you keep voting maybe your favorite ones might have a chance to be the finalists for the next Naruto Idol.

**Author's Note****: Vote quickly because I really want to finish my fanfic. So hurry up and vote before I have to choose who will be the finalists. You can vote as many times as you like, but not too much though.**


End file.
